


Netteflix Drafts and Drabbles

by oqueenmonster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (All routes), Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oqueenmonster/pseuds/oqueenmonster
Summary: I haven't written any good fanfiction since 2015 but honestly, Felix and Annette are enough to pull my writing skills out of retirement. I'll be updating every so often with cute ideas and drabbles I write in my spare time, when I can!Chapter 1: Portrait
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 26





	Netteflix Drafts and Drabbles

The first time Annette ever saw Felix's entire family together, it was in a beautifully painted portrait hidden away in a storage room in the Fraldarius Estate. Unlike Ingrid, Sylvain, or his Highness, she did not have the privilege of meeting his mother or brother before their untimely deaths. She was lucky enough to meet Lord Rodrigue before he passed, but she never truly got to know him like a daughter-in-law should have. (Not that she and Felix had been engaged at the time he was alive, but still, she felt guilty.)

The portrait itself was fairly standard but painted with care. Between the four of them, Felix's mother stuck out like a sore thumb; her blonde hair contrasting sharply with the dark black, almost blue hair that ran strongly through the rest of the family. However, she had the warm brown eyes Annette had come to know in Felix, so there was no denying she was clearly his mother. She seemed kind, her hand resting on Felix's shoulders lovingly, but she had the telltale wrinkles of a mother who spent much of her time fretting after her children. Annette had the hunch she was sterner than she looked, if the wrinkles were anything to go by. 

Then there was Glenn. For a dead man, he caused so much tension for Felix, it was hard to look upon his face and not feel some sort of emotion stir deep in her chest. Glenn was not someone Felix talked about often with her, but she had heard enough from those around her to know how important he had been to Felix. Oddly enough, he was almost a carbon copy of Lord Rodrigue, save for his nose, which was like his mother's. He clearly didn't want to pose for this portrait, annoyance clear on his face and immortalized in paint. She could see why so many people compared Felix to him...with such an exasperated expression, they almost seemed like twins.

Finally, there was tiny, 13-year-old Felix. The Felix she knew had a bit of a resting bitch face, even when he was in a good mood, but this younger Felix was different. Though he wasn't unrecognizable, his expression was soft in a way that made Annette's heart ache. This Felix had yet to know any grief or suffering, basking in the love of his family. 

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd be able to bring some of that softness back to him, after they were officially wed.

"So, this is where you wandered off to."

Annette flinches as she turns her head to the voice calling to her from down the hall. 

Dressed in clothes only appropriate for a Duke, Felix approaches her curiously, his face betraying no emotions as he discovers the portrait she was looking at.

He huffs, crossing his arms. "Huh. I was wondering where that went."

She blinks, "You mean you're not the one who took it down?"

"No, can only assume my old man took it down at the start of the war." He explains, his brows furrowing in exasperation. "I don't know why, maybe he thought it would get damaged if he ever lost control of Fraldarius territory and the estate."

Annette hums, "It's such a lovely portrait though, it's a shame to hide it away here."

"It doesn't matter, really." He replies, his voice far too causal for his words. "There isn't anyone to keep it up for anymore."

Her heart hurt at his words, but she understood why he felt the way he did. Felix wasn't one to enshrine the dead, so a portrait of past times wouldn't do much good for him.

"You know, we're probably going to have to pose for something like this." Felix says, breaking the silence.

"Wait, what?" 

"Fraldarius tradition, not that I really want to stand around for hours just for a painting." He explains, attempting to lighten the mood. "But when we get married, the staff will probably start asking me about it."

Annette sputters, "That soon? But this portrait looks like it was painted when you were at least 13!"

"Yeah, well...my mom had it redone right after Glenn was knighted. She said she didn't like the last one, since Glenn was a toddler and I was way too young to be recognizable."

"So you're telling me..." She asks mischievously, "There's another portrait of you as a baby around here?"

Felix tenses. "That wasn't-"

"Nope, too late! You already told me, so you can't take it back. I'll have the staff help me find it if you won't!"

"Annette..." He sighs, almost exasperated. 

"Think of it as payback, for never forgetting my songs."

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault they're ridiculously catchy. I thought you let that go already."

Letting out a stubborn huff, Annette glares at him. He knows she's not serious, but he relents all the same.

"Fine, fine. Find my baby picture, see if I care."

Letting her glare fall away, Annette's smile rises once again as she turns away from him and surveys the room. Never one to back down from a challenge, her eyes land on the biggest box in the room, which is on a shelf far too high up for her to reach.

"I'll start over here! Let me just-"

Before Felix can stop her, he watches as she jumps up just high enough to grab the box, but fails to grip it. In a thunderous crash, all the paintings fall and spill right on top of her. It's loud enough to cause a maid to rush in from an adjacent room.

"Oh Goddess, Lady Dominic!"

"I'm ok!" Annette calls, popping out of the heap like a gopher. Despite the maid's panic, Felix can't help but let the smallest of smiles come to his face at the sight.

The Fraldarius Estate was going to a lot less boring with Annette around.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have no idea how to end any of my stories ever! Haha
> 
> Check me out on twitter @shecamart (SFW) or @oqueenmonster (NSFW)


End file.
